peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 October 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10-01 ; Comments * Special tribute programming to mark 30 years of JP on the Radio One. Initial section of the tracklisting adapted from Playlist Archive, and BBC official pages for (limited) details of the live Delgados and Dreadzone sets. It is unclear how long the show(s) were in total. The pre-recorded sections available online alone are around two hours and 50 minutes, suggesting a possible total of four hours. * (K, Peel Mailing List message) Listening to these has stirred my memory and made me think I might have er, another mistake in the book! I've said in print the show was the party at the ICA with Delgados/Dreadzone- my pass can be seen on p159 - but now I listen to these tapes, I seem to recall the party was perhaps not actually broadcast, but these 2 pre-recorded 1- hr celebrations went out instead. Lamacq kicks off the show live from ICA, true, but then we slip into a pre-produced sequence, followed by a 1-hr Peel session retrospective. It was a surprise party so Radio Times won't help. Unless anyone else remembers? Did Peel get 4 hrs, and the live sets go out later, not in these tapes from Andrew? The details are up on Jon's peelsessions index page, which suggests, oh, hell, I give up: for the reasons below there is no way I could remember. I suppose Alison Howe might recall... *(K) About the party itself, I know it was Wed 1 Oct 97 live from the ICA, The Mall, London. I know coz I was there. The 30th anniversary of Peel's 1st show on BBC Radio 1. I remember everyone teasing David Gedge upstairs at the bar because he was too embarrassed to go and speak to Clare Grogan "but she's just over there, go on," we said. Emma and Paul from the Delgados saying they couldn't believe all the famous people there. Mathew Bannister being very genial. The plaque/letter from the Prime Minister being presented to Peel on stage to universal astonishment. Of course you have to understand, I was very, vewy drunk... * All tracks are session tracks except where indicated. * Recently more of this show has become available from the first couple of hours, including Steve Lamacq reading out a message from Billy Bragg at the end of the Dreadzone set Sessions * Delgados live set from the ICA * Dreadzone live set from the ICA Tracklisting *Shaba Kahamba et les Esprits Saints: Litiot (CD - Bitumba) Karac/Sonodisc CD44450 *Elmore James: Something Inside Of Me *Delgados live at the ICA #Unknown #Sucrose #Unknown #Unknown #Your Honorary Friend #Unknown *A-Sides: The Fourth Dragon (12") Fuze Records @''' *Cable: Seventy (EP - Live At Brixton Prison) Infectious *Robert Wyatt: Heaps Of Sheeps (CD - Shleep) Hannibal *Scare Electric: Grind (12" - Rattlesnake) Sintax Error SIN 001 '''@ *Ranking Roger: Unknown (LP:) *Dreadzone live from the ICA @''' # Biological Radio #The Lost Tribe #Unknown #Fight The Power #Moving On #Little Britain *''Billy Bragg has sent a Mushroom Biryani from Oklahoma '''@'' (tape a) Pre-recorded tribute, featuring comments from artists, etc *Undertones: Teenage Kicks *Altered Images: I Could Be Happy *Wedding Present: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft *Fall: How I Wrote Elastic Man *Elastica: Annie *Vapors: Trains *Sleeper: Inbetweener *Bis: We Love John Peel *Dreadzone: Maximum *Suede: Sleeping Pills *Kenickie: Acetone *Buzzcocks: What Do I Get? *Verve: Already There *Orb: Little Fluffy Clouds *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (b) © Sessions retrospective starts, pre-recorded, introduced by Peel *Jimi Hendrix: Radio One Jingle *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Love In A Void *Slits: Love & Romance *Andy Capp: Popatop (single) Treasure Isle - later appeared in John Peel's Record Box *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Rasta Man *T Rex: Ride A White Swan *Dick Dale: Miserlou *The Faces (as The Northern Dance Orchestra): Three Button Hand Me Down (1972 concert) *Fall: Rebellious Jukebox *Pulp: Babies *Smiths: How Soon Is Now *Dave Angel: Slave *Black Star Liner: Hooba Hooba *Ragga Twins: Spliffhead & Jugglin' File ;Name * a) Peel19971001 30 Years of a.mp3 * b) Peel19971001 30 Years of b.mp3 * c) 1997-10-01.mp3 * d) dat_142.mp3 ;Length * a) 1:01:43 * b) 59:24 * c) 58:10 * d) 4:04:14 (51:13-01:40:55) ;Other * a) b) Available in mp3 or Flac formats * Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew and Gary. * c) Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member Mr Maudlin * d) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 142 ;Available * a) b) http://www.30242b.net/JP_AT_index.html * c) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qdd1yi3x38884y6 * d) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes